Pensamientos en un funeral
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Aquella persona a quien mas odiaste se ha ido, aquella a quien juraste matar... es a la vez la única familia que te quedaba. Estás solo. ¿Estás triste?


Kaixo! bueno... esto lo subí por ahí y me gustó, a ver que opinan de él. Lo de cursivas no es (del todo) el pensamiento de Kai... de hecho por ahí se nombró una consciencia-en tercera persona-narradora... weird! pero esa es la idea. Un one shot que salió una noche que descansaba mi estresada cabeza...

* * *

_Sonríele a la madre que no recuerdas, extiende tu mano intentando alcanzar la suya aunque sepas que no estará ahí para sujetarla… como siempre, desde siempre. Suéñala, trata de imaginarla, intenta creer que su presencia acompaña la tuya, aquello que unos te han dicho y que no crees pero intentas hacer. _

_Voltea a un lado buscando la protectiva presencia de tu padre, engáñate y finge que esté ahí aunque sabes que no lo está, que nunca lo ha estado. Coloca una imagen sin rostro, sin detalles, no hay nada en tu cabeza que pueda darle ese rostro, una identidad y una sonrisa. No hay nada, no la ha habido pero intenta engañarte creyendo que los hay._

_Mira alrededor, aunque no haya nadie no niegues la urgencia infantil de imaginar que los hay, después de todo siempre ha estado insertada en tu cabeza, aunque engañes al mundo no puedes engañarte a ti mismo, y ese también es el problema._

El chico levantó la mano protegiéndose un poco del sol invernal, el helado ambiente de la capital rusa era una de esas cositas que llegaban a formarle una sonrisa en su pálida cara, el sol en lo alto sin calentar, el viento helado que corta, el cielo azul como mar intenso sin una sola nube surcándolo, dándole un color especial al ambiente.

_Árboles más verdes, cielos más claros, la tierra que niegas y que te reclama._

El invernal cielo ruso es el que le daba la bienvenida a Kai después cierto tiempo de estar fuera, y no había ido por gusto, una razón de fuerza mayor lo había atraído ahí. Una muerte, pero no como las que habían perseguido esa vida que no recordaba; ésta, era una bien venida. Su abuelo, había pasado a otra vida.

La recepción en el aeropuerto fue insípida y con un dejo de tensión, él había aprendido a ignorar todo, desde las hartantes acciones de Tyson y Daichi hasta las molestas miradas que la gente comúnmente le lanzaba, una sonrisa interna apareció cuando vio a aquellos imponentes hombres de negocios luchar contra su ego infinito, tragárselo y agachar la cabeza, metafóricamente o no, ellos se postrarían ante él por que ahora, él era el jefe.

Pero… ¿era eso felicidad? ¿Debía estarlo? ¿Qué era para él la felicidad?

No sabía ni cuando lo estaba, mensajes confusos llegaron a su cerebro y cansaron su cabeza, la sacudió y cerró con fuerza la puerta del automóvil que lo esperaba, dejando afuera al séquito de acompañantes que intentaban abordar con él. Estar con tantas personas era molesto, sobre todo si eran lambiscones e hipócritas seres como esa gente.

Se asomó aburrido por la ventana del lujoso automóvil, el trayecto lo conocía como la palma de su mano, reconoció calles, tiendas, árboles, edificios, escenas congeladas de sus viajes anteriores. Su memoria más temprana no era de fiar, pero la actual era su más fiel acompañante, era prodigiosa. A veces llegaba a pensar que era la compensación por todos esos años de los que había perdido recuerdo.

_Siéntela, ella te llama, tu casa, tu primer hogar, el único… si es que acaso alguna vez lo has tenido. Lo aceptas, lo reconoces, lo anhelas pero te engañas diciendo lo contrario. _

La mansión no cambiaba en nada, muerta, sombría aún en pleno día, solo había un cambio del cual aún parecía no hacerse a la idea, esa pesada presencia que la inundaba había desaparecido, su abuelo había muerto.

Descendió del carro apenas se detuvo, ni siquiera esperó al chofer que le abriría la puerta ¿para qué? Un ser independiente no necesita servidumbre, pero tanta gente dispuesta a lamerle los pies por una migaja de su ahora rica mesa. ¿Qué hacer con ellos?

En el camino del patio donde lo dejó el carro hasta la casa todo fue negro, desde los lujosísimos carros negros que parecían hacer un desfile hasta la ropa de la gente, trajes oscuros y rígidos, iguales a las caras planas de aquella gente que fingía todo. Hipócritas, perros salvajes que moverán la cola con darles un hueso pero morderán la mano apenas haya un descuido.

_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ata aquí? Tu tierra te esperaba, pero no con una sonrisa. Nunca lo ha hecho, niegas tus raíces y ese pasado para ti desconocido. Levanta la mirada al cielo o al techo. Será lo más cercano a la libertad mientras estés aquí._

Una ceremonia funesta, no solo por ser un velorio. Gente muerta alrededor de un muerto, incluso él se sabía sin vida. El chico se acercó después de que la última guardia hizo su descanso frente al féretro, por treceava vez rechazó el pésame que se le ofrecía. Fingir, todo era un fingir, de ellos y de él. ¿Eso no lo hacía un hipócrita también? No le importaba mucho el caso de cualquier modo.

Se acercó al fin al impresionante ataúd de fina madera con incrustaciones de oro, una fingida casa, para un fingido descanso, de un ser que jamás lo tendría ni se lo merecía.

_Odia, odia a quien sabes que debes. Odia a quien te encadenó a esta vida que no es la tuya. Odia a quien te moldeó a lo que eres, odia… lo odias… pero a la vez te odias a ti. Por habérselo permitido, por no haberte negado, por que te atrajo cosas que no te provocaron disgusto, que te gustaron. ¿Odio? ¿Lo odias aún?_

Un decrépito ser en un espléndido lugar, como una rata en un palacio. Así estaba el anciano, el paro cardiaco que le había dado fin a su existencia no había alterado en nada su fisonomía. Kai imaginó que en cualquier momento se levantaría y le daría esa mirada ruda y que sin una sola palabra le demostraba que estaba ahí… estuvo parado ahí casi media hora, nada pasó. Nada. Fue entonces cuando entendió que no pasaría ya, ni su mirada, ni sus palabras, ni su presencia… se había ido, y él… estaba solo.

_Un brillante futuro te espera, tu presente lo has decidido hasta ahora y fue sabio, pero a partir de ahora tu futuro será magnífico, no habrá más duda, más incertidumbre, el mundo estará a tus pies. Poderoso caballero don dinero, que cabalgará para ti y te abrirá las puertas del mundo. No es lo que quieres, pero no hay opción parta ti._

La insulsa ceremonia duró hasta que el sol pintó de rojo la casa, se trasladó el féretro hasta la cripta familiar en un cementerio a pocas cuadras de la casa, parecía que había muerto un rey, más bien un dictador, por que había mucha gente mostrando luto pero ninguna derramando una sola lágrima, Kai no vio dolor en ningún punto, se preguntó si alguien lo sentiría ¿él lo sentía?

La noche acaeció con él postrado en su nueva posición de cabeza, de la casa, de las empresas, de todo. Cerró la puerta al mundo y a su propia voz interna, no quería escucharla, no en ese momento. Por que solo le lanzaba una cosa que hacía eco… ya no estaba él.

Cuando no hubo un ruido más en la casa, salió con paso silente e invisible, llegó al estudio de Voltaire. Ahí abrió cortinas y ventanas, cuando el gélido aire jugó con su cabello y suspiró mirando la nube blanca de vapor ante él, encendió las luces y ahí estaban, las pinturas de su pasado olvidado, tíos, prima, abuela… padres. Gente que no existía en su memoria.

_Soledad no es estar solo, ni saberse abandonado… no sabes que es la soledad hasta que la extrañas. Pero tú no extrañas, nada ni nadie. ¿Cómo extrañar algo que no recuerdas? Solo lo recuerdas a él… ¿lo extrañas?_

Y se quedó dormido en ese cuarto, no sabiendo que le deparaba el día siguiente y que decisión tomaría, tenía el conocimiento y la capacidad de ser un pródigo empresario, pero no era lo que quería… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

_Niega lo que sientes, aférrate a lo que tienes y que se escapa entre tus manos. No estás solo, hay multitudes que te rodean. Aquí y que por siempre seguirán tu camino silente. Sin intervención, sin hesitación, sin apoyo. ¿Estás solo? Mira a todos lados, hay mucha gente ahí… ¿pero a quién sientes cerca?

* * *

_

Algo depresivo, algo extraño y como es mi costumbre no hay ni final cerrado ni definitivo... es mas, no hay ni siquiera un final. Ikusi arte!


End file.
